


Unexpected Friendship

by Blossom_Cat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hanging Out, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Cat/pseuds/Blossom_Cat
Summary: Gajeel and Lucy. You usually don't associate the two together often. In all honesty, I believe they would be good friends. How about you? Mild Nalu and Gale
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Unexpected Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite Brotp in Fairy Tail- Gajeel and Lucy. I can't really explain to you all why I love this brotp, I think it might be their dynamic and the way he calls her bunny girl. Its so cute. He would make a pretty good big brother and wingman towards her.
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters

She never really thought about it before recently. Never imagined she'd be friends with the grumpy iron dragon slayer. He was always a loner, choosing to be growl or scowl at anyone who got too close. And she had never really tried too much because he beat the shit out of herself and one of her best friends- levy. She forgives him of course but the nightmares are something she probably won't be able to forget.

"Bunny girl." Gajeel glared. She had been walking around town to buy a few essential items when she bumped straight into Gajeel. He was alone- per normal and angry- per normal. Even though he glared, she smiled brightly and looked up at him.

"Good morning, Gajeel. Care to join me?" It was a friendly gesture. He was in need of a friend besides levy and pantherlilly. She wanted to become his friend, she decided. He snorted and mock laughed.

"Why the hell would I join you?" He asked her with a snare.

"Because I want to be your friend, gajeel. And because we're Fairy Tail wizards and if we were ever in danger together, you'd want us to be able to be compatible with each other, right?" Gajeel concluded that the blonde did have a point. He sighed in frustration and nodded, slipping to walk side-by-side with him. She entered the food market and went up to the Apple stand. "Can you use you're slayer senses to tell me which apples are the best?"

"What am I? Your pet?" Gajeel muttered under his breath. Lucy laughed at loud and held an apple in front of his nose.

"Just sniff, dragon boy" He did as he was told, but as he did, he scrunched up his nose in digust.

"This'll go bad in," he sniffed it again. "Three days."

That's how their day went. He would use his senses help her pick the best food and she would laugh every time he complained or when he would plug his nose up when he could tell the food was going to go bad. She honestly hadn't had this much fun in a while, since Natsu had left on a job with happy around a week ago. Not due back until next week.

"Why aren't you hanging out with that pink haired loser? You two always seemed joined at the hip." She felt her face heat up slightly at his words.

"The jerk went on a job without me for two weeks. He isn't due back until next week." She crossed her arms in a pout that made the taller mage boom with laughter, shaking her tremendously. "What? What's so funny?" Lucy had hopped up on the ledge if the river and balanced her weight. They were close to her apartment now.

"You two are pathetic honestly...figure it out yourself." She blew air in her cheeks, making them puff up.

"Fine, then you can figure whatever you have with Levy out yourself as well. I'm not helping." Gajeel glared at her, but the tint of pink that brushed his cheeks could never lie. He was tempting to push her off the ledge but decided against it because she would surely tell the salamander and then he would beat the crap out of him. As much as he hates to admit it, when it comes to Lucy, Natsu could do all kinds of impossible things.

"Yeah, whatever. Tch." He walked her up to her apartment and was about to leave when he heard Lucy mumbled "wait" under her breath. He stopped suddenly and turned back towards her. He motioned for her to go on. She took his hand in her own and held it there, startling the tall dragon slayer.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything today. I had so much fun with you, surprisingly," he scoffed. "You've grown so much since phantom lord, I mean you even joined the enemy in your eyes. You may not like what I'm about to say, but...I think Fairy Tail has really changed you for the better. I think that pantherlilly and levy have changed you for the better. I don't care that you're grumpy and mean because in the end I know you'll have my back. You know that I see you as a big brother don't you?" She finished with a shy smile. She didn't know where all if that came from but she's glad she said it. Finally got that off her back.

"I uh...don't know what to say..." She errupted with laughter and hugged him softly.

"You don't have to. Just know that I'm more than just 'cheerleader' or 'bunny girl'. If you ever need to talk or spar or anything! I'm here for you. You don't need to be so independent, Fairy Tail will always have you're back. I'll always have your back because...well, because we're friends." He rushed his fingers through his long spikes amd gave her a small chuckle.

"I guess I now see why the salamander is so fond of you." Lucy squeaked and turned away from gajeel with a blush.

"And to think you and I were having a moment, but you go and ruin it!" She scoffed. Gajeel smirked widely and pulled his hand out from hers and placed it on top of her head.

"Goodnight, shrimp the second." He heard her scream in anger as he walked away from her apartment building. He chuckled at how the girl reacted to being called short as well. That was the moment their weird friendship had started to blossom in a way no one would of ever thought could happen.

In the morning, Lucy would step in the guild and greet Levy as well as greet Gajeel. One particular day, she sat down with the two.

"Hey gajeel-kun, levy-chan. How's today doing?" Gajeel was surprised she sat with them, but levy paid no mind at all.

"Oh, Lu-chan, I heard from Erza that Natsu should be home today. Are you excited?" Lucy shyed away and nodded with a small blush. Gajeel could hear her heart speed up

"Yup, I'm happy he'll finally be home today. I know it sounds weird but I get lonely at that apartment without him. Levy piped up after her.

"Lu-chan, I just had a great idea! What if when Natsu goes on missions alone, me and gajeel come over to keep you company?" Gajeel thought Lucy would be appalled at the idea of them coming over, especially him. All she did though was laugh softly and nodded.

"I would love if you both came over anytime you wanted. No need to wait until Natsu takes solo missions." The mirth in her voice was as clear as day. Gajeel realized that Lucy generally like him and he also realized that he liked her back, in a friendly way, mind you. "Hey Gajeel, I'm going out into town today. Natsu is usually my guinea pig but I could use another dragon slayer to help me out. So what do ya say?" Gajeel gave her a a surprising smile and nodded. He pat levy's head.

"I'll be back shrimp, don't worry."

"Yeah levy-chan. Don't give me that look, I know he's off limits. He's not my type anyway." Lucy laughed at how both Levy and gajeel blushed at her suggestions and she casually grabbed Gajeel's arm and led him out. They were just about to hit town before bumping into a blue exceed.

"Happy!" Lucy giggled. She hugged happy close to her and smiled when happy snuggled closer. He stopped once he noticed Gajeel's presence though.

"What are you doing with Gajeel-" his eyes widened. "Are you cheating on Natsu with- with him?" Gajeel huffed in annoyance at the blue cat. Lucy flushed and gazed at Gajeel apologetically. He just rolled his eyes.

"Happy, me and Natsu aren't even dating so even if I was in a relationship with Gajeel, which I'm not, I wouldn't be cheating on Natsu. Crazy cat." Just then, Lucy was tackled by the pink haired slayer himself.

"Lucy!" She sputtered nonsense and proceeded to push the pyro off her. Gajeel held out his hand and she graciously took it with a wide smile. She picked up Natsu and set him straight. She embraced him tightly and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Glad you're back you idiot." He smiled with a thick blush staining his cheeks, but then he sniffed her and noticed Gajeel.

"You reek of him, how long have you two been hanging out?" Gajeel rolled his red eyes at Natsu's jealousy. Like he would do anything with Lucy, he knows his own boundaries. Lucy flushed and proceeded to explain.

"He was just helping me with groceries and he's about to help me again. Afterwards, me and you can hang out, okay?"

"Why the hell are you grocery shopping with him?"

"Stop with the jealous shit, salamander. I'm not out to steal your damn girl. Me and bunny girl are...friends i guess." He said, mumbling the last part. That seemed to have angered the fire dragon slayer even more.

"She doesn't need lousy friends like you." Gajeel was about to punch Natsu when Lucy intervenened. She pushed Natsu away with a puff.

"Don't be stupid Natsu. I can be friends with anyone I want. Gajeel and I are just friends so don't look for anything beyond that. And Natsu, I know about your weird scent ordeal and I know you hate it when I quote on quote "reek" of other men so can we just fix it later? I would like to get the best food before it gets taken away." Gajeel noticed that Lucy handled the scent thing well. You would of thought she would of gotten angry over it. Natsu blew out some puffs of smoke and nodded his head. He walked passed Gajeel with a glare and disappeared around the corner along with the blue exceed.

"You handled that well." Gajeel commented simply.

"Yeah well, we've had this fight before. He gets mad that other guy's scents are on me and then demands that he returns his scent at once. He's stupid sometimes."

"You mean all the time?" She laughed at his joke and turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks for sticking with me, I kinda thought you would of left me by now to deal with Natsu." Gajeel suddenly grinned genuinely.

"Well, gotta take care of my little sis', right?" Lucy looked shocked at his words before a big toothy smile broke out that reached from ear to ear.

"That's right." They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gajeel asked her a question.

"What do you mean by how Natsu has to "return his scent at once"? What does he do?" Lucy felt her whole face heat up in embarrassment as she started to explain it to him.

"Well he likes to be as close as possible and he demands he sleeps in the bed that night and if I don't let him, he just sneaks in after I'm asleep anyway. Such a pain." Gajeel laughed, kinda happy he had something in common with the dragon slayer.

"Who knew we both do the same thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. I absolutely love Gajeel and I love Lucy so of course they're my absolute favorite brotp. I really wish they had more moments together, other than the time he beat the crap out of her or in very few ovas. It's a little disappointing. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and I'd like to know your thoughts on this brotp and other brotps you're fond of.


End file.
